Kagome the WHAT?
by K.Le-i-gh.B
Summary: InuYasha and Friends come face to face with a new enemy, but it’s not what you or they expected. The group now faces their worst fears, happiest time, and how everything can go wrong, and pour Kagome gets caught in the middle...more inside :
1. The Potentail Enemy

**Kagome The… WHAT  
****By: Katie-Lee Brady**

**Title:** Kagome the WHAT...

**Summary:** InuYasha and Friends come face to face with a new enemy, but it's not what you or they expected. The group now faces their worst fears, happiest time, and how everything can go wrong, and pour Kagome gets caught in the middle...but during this time, soemthing happens, and experiences are experienced...

**Disclaimer:** NOT MINE! I don't own InuYasha or any of it's characters in any way

**Genre:** Romance/Action/Adventure

**Rating:** Story is rated M, contains some course language, and later lemons!

**Chapter 1:** The potential enemy

* * *

"Oh God" Kagome said as she woke up from her nightmare hands over her head, sweat all over her body. Not even 2 minutes and she heard Songo, Miroku and Shippo Screaming too. 

She hurriedly ran over to were they were sleeping she yelled "Are you guys okay?"

"It was horrible,… I was having a nightmare … I couldn't escape from" Songo replied

"OMG,.. I was having a nightmare too" Miroku said with a stunned look on his face.

Shippo sat there with an unpleasant look on his face and said "I was having a nightmare too…" As he looked at Kagome

Miroku looked at Songo, who looked at Kagome, who was looking at Shippo, there was a slight silence, that was very disturbing

"How did you sleep, Kagome?" Songo finally asked

"Well…I, um… was having a nightmare too…" Kagome replied as she fell down to her ass on the ground, as the rest had stunned looks on their faces.

"Does anybody know where InuYasha is?" Shippo said worried to break the awkward silence

Everyone looked around to see any sign of InuYasha, there wasn't any so Kagome yelled out "INUYASHA!!...INUYASHA!!!...WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?,.. YOU FREAKIN JERK, GET YOUR ASS HERE YOU STUPID MUTT!!!!!"

Just as she finished yelling they all heard some ruckus behind some bushes, just as they went to look InuYasha came out.

"What Fuck is with you all?" He screamed looking at Kagome, who has a slight smile on her face "Who are you calling a jerk and Stupid Mutt?" He screamed again at Kagome squatting in front of her with a really pissed off look on his face.

Kagome giggled a little and just plainly said "Well, what else could I say so you came here ASPA?"

"You could of just kept yelling my name out till I came" Inuyasha said really pissed off

Kagome giggles some more before getting serious. "Look InuYasha, I'm sorry for calling you that, but we needed you here ASAP and that was the first thing that popped into my head to get you here" She said looking at him with remorse.

"So why did you's want mew here so fast?" InuYasha asked with interest looking at the group.

"Well… when we all woke up this morning we all had nightmares,… and we were wondering if you might have had one or something?" Miroku said patiently waiting a reply

InuYasha looked surprised while looking at everyone, "WOW…. That's weird, this morning I had one too….., which is why I went for a walk to clear my head!" he said looking like he was out of it

"So if we all had nightmares….What does it mean" Songo said while looking at Kagome

Shippo jumped on Kagome's lap and looked at her, "Is someone after us? Are we gunna be safe? You will protect us right InuYasha?" He said scardly. At that same moment Kagome Hugged him to comfort him, "It's okay darling, no ones gunna hurt you, not with InuYasha and myself are around" Kagome said warmingly.

"Okay… Well enough said, we don't wanna stress Shippo, so Kagome and Songo, why don't you take Shippo and get some Breakfast, while me and InuYasha stay here…. As I need to talk man to man with Inuyasha" Miroku said peacefully and calmly

Just as the girls left, Miroku went to InuYasha and Said "we need to know who is doing this to us, cause this ain't no coincidence"

InuYasha nodded, "Yea, it is freaky, but if I find out that bastard Naraku is behind this, I will cut off his dick and feed to the wolves" he said warningly as Miroku laughed

"So Shippo what do you want for breakfast?" Kagome asked with love

"How about we have some fish and berries?" he suggested

"Good suggestion" Songo said, while looking at Kagome to say 'we need to talk to the guys about our dreams'

Kagome nodded and said "when we get back to the camp, Songo"

After breakfast they packed up and left for Kaedes village.

"Okay runt, go and play while us grown ups have a talk with Kaede" Inuyasha said to Shippo

"Awwww, but why, I wanna be with Kagome?" Shippo asked whiningly

"We have to talk to Kaede about very important stuff Shippo, and your too young to understand sweetie" Kagome said to sooth Shippo

"We wont forget about you when we leave" Miroku added

"So Kaede, what do you think is going on" Kagome asked when she was finished explaining what happened

"Well, tis hard to say, but I think a demon is after thee, but not Naraku. It sounds to weak for Naraku's doings" Kaede said replying to Kagomes question

"Well if it's not fucking Naraku, then who the fuck is it old lady?, I wanna know what jerk is tormenting us" InuYasha said impatient

"Well tis hard to say, but it depends on ones dreams, as there are many demons in the world. I shall need to know your dreams, including young Shippo's, so when you get him, we shall sit in a circle and here your dreams, so that I can determine which demon might be after you"

"Okay, lets start in order by the way thee woke up" Kaede said looking around at everyone

"InuYasha was the first to wake up, then me , and I don't know after that" Kagome said to Kaede

"It was me, then Songo, then Shippo" Miroku added

"Well then, we start with Inuyasha, then Kagome, Miroku, Songo and Shippo last, and then I shall determine who might be after you's, So Inuyasha, please…"Kaede asked

"Fine,… My dream…. I.. ummm… was with Kikyo… we were talking and then she started to pull me down to hell, and if that weren't bad enough, Sesshomaru came, we had this all out fight and he was beating me, he kill Kikyo, but then Kouga and his pack came, and started hoeing into me,.. I… I… I really thought….. I.. ummm" Kagome looked at him with reassurance "… was gunna die… I wasn't thinking properly and none of my attacks hit… I was….scared for the first time in my life" he said finishing his dream

"Okay, well, I was sleeping in my era, and it was all nice and sweet, but when I went back to feudal Japan, I forget something and I tried to go back home, but I couldn't, the well wouldn't let me, it was scary, so I ran to the others to find everyone gone, the camp was completely quiet. As I looked around, there were all these thugs and demons…. they looked sooo scary, and before I knew it, I was running for my life to get away from them, but as I ran I found Miroku, Songo, Shippo, and even Inuyasha….. dead…..I was soooo scared…. Before I woke up I remember yelling out to anyone for help" Kagome said while tears built up in here eyes.

"This is soo lame" Inuyasha said angry

"Tis the only way for me to tell who is after thee" Kaede said "Miroku, tis your turn"

"Well… it started off really well, I was on my way to a village, and when I got there, there were all these girls over me… I felt like I was in heaven, they invited me to this castle, and EVEN MORE girls were there. It was soo good, but then they started to turn into gross weird things and some were turning into demons, they wanted to kill me, some even started to eat my legs, my wind tunnel wouldn't work, and it was just so plain weird, I didn't even got to grope one!" Miroku said while Songo and Kagome had disgusted looks on their faces

"Songo, tis your turn child" Kaede said

"Well, it wasn't anything new, but I felt like I was reliving the death of the slayers I was with on that god forsaken night. It was the same, but instead of shooting me and by bother, we were fighting each other against our will, I wanted to stop, but I couldn't force my self too. And then, I seen all these demons coming at us that were killed previous this battle. They were all over us, and they devoured my brother but left me there in pain, I kept reliving that scene over and over again, I felt like I couldn't escape" Songo said crying, and Kagome holding her for comfort

"It's your turn runt" Inuyasha said

"Well I dreamt about moten and brother killing my father again, and then, one night when we were all sleeping demons came and killed us all" Shippo said running in to Kagome's lap "You won't die will you Kagome?"

"No darling, I won't die for awhile to come" she said in reassurance

"Mmmmm, let me see, it sounds like this demon is making or wanting you face your worst nightmare" She said interestingly "Maybe this is a potential demon who wants to get to know you first before attacking. I have a suggestion, but to confirm it, I need thee to come back tomorrow and tell me if thee dream again, and what is dreamt" she said as she left to help out some villages from earlier that day.

_The next day_

"So what did thee dream about last night?" Kaede asked while sitting down in the circle

"This time it was a happy dream my parents were alive again, and I had lots of brothers and sisters, and we were happy" Shippo said joyfully

"Was all thee dreams happy" Kaede said interested in what they were gunna say

"Well mine was, and Songo's was, we were talking about it this morning" Kagome said before Miroku could say "yes, this time it was happy, a nice happy ending for all"

InuYasha raised a brow at what Miroku was trying to say 'that sick perverted man' he thought to him self.

"How was thee's dream InuYasha?" Kaede asked

"Yea, it was okay" he said, looking like he wasn't interested

"well I think I no what demon might be after thee" she said seeing InuYasha come closer to hear what she was going to say

"Come on old lady, tell us before I get mad" Inuyasha said with anger

"Well, when I was younger, my friends village was attacked by a demon call, Finnegumo (some made up person I made up) , he made them dream about their worst fears, their happiest moments, their love, the people they hate, and anything he could use against them to destroy them. When my family heard about the accident I was told about him, and what to look out for if he ever did show his face again" Kaede said.

"So do you know what he looks like or why he would be after us?" Kagome asked anxiously

"Nobody knew what he looked like, and there is no reason as to why he is doing this, but I know one thing for sure, He will have many followers that are probably after you child" she said looking at Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Well isn't that just fucking great!" Inuyasha said sarcastically

"Oh InuYasha, you have to stop swearing, it's not good too swear around ladies, and thank god young Shippo isn't here to learn such language" Kagome said whilst slapping Inuyasha around the head

"Look old bag, is there something we can do so that this freak demon Finnegumo leaves us alone Kaede?" InuYasha asked calmly

"No child, not now, but when yee get closer to thee, strange things shall happen, and when the time has come, you will know what has to done, but just remember to believe in yee and company, many things can happen when thee believe" Kaede said with such wisdom

"Gees old bag, what the hell are you trying to say? 'Believe in yee and they shall be fine'" Inuyasha said in annoyance

"I think what Inuyasha is trying to say, it that he cant understand it" Miroku said teasingly to Inuyasha

"Shut up Miroku before I bash your head in" Warningly said Inuyasha

"Boys, settle down, Thank-you for you help Kaede, we are very grateful" Songo said whilst dragging Miroku and InuYasha out by their ears with Shippo following

"Umm…. Kaede, do you… ummm… have any idea what might happen when we become closing to this new enemy?" Kagome said anxiously

"No need to worry child, mainly he messes with your emotions, when you are around certain people, and feel a certain way, something may happen, but nothing to harsh" Kaede said reassuring Kagome "I did not know all that much about my friends village because I was still a little girl myself, but I do remember that he didn't mess with everyone in the village, only a few changed" She said leaving Kagome with soo many more questions left to ask

"Mmmm… thank-you Kaede, for everything" Kagome said while leaving in deep thought

"Okay, are you guys ready to travel?" cause if not, too bloody bad, now get ya things and lets go" InuYasha said impatiently

"So did Kaede say anything interesting to you before we left Kagome" Songo said with great interest

"Mmmmm… well she did say one thing that got me… but I don't understand" Kagome said while trying to think

"Well what? We're all here to help you" Songo said while giving Kagome a big smile of reassurance

"Thanks….. mmm,… well she said that this demon messes with peoples emotions and certain things happen to them when they feel something around certain people, and I understand that, but she said that it doesn't happen to everyone, and if it doesn't happen to everyone, then how does he get to know every?" Kagome said all depressed "So if it happens to us, then who?, and it'll feel weird cause there'll only be one of us going through it, and I have a feeling it won't happen to InuYasha or Shippo, cause their demons, but it could happen to you me or Miroku"

"Wow, you have given this a great deal of thought" Songo said while giggling, "but don't worry, it'll be all good, we'll still love who ever is going through something" with a big smile at the end of her sentence

"Okay, we can't do anything until we know more about his demon, but I guess seeming nothing much has happened so far we can set camp up for a couple of days, so I'll go on a head till I find a spot and I'll come back for you's when I have found it" InuYasha Said while leaping of into the distance

* * *

**So? what did you think? keep story going, or quit while i'm ahead?**

Katie.L... XD


	2. Ahh Kagome

**Kagome the WHAT?  
**by: Katie Brady

**Hey hey, Hope ya enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer:** NOT MINE! I don't own InuYasha or any of it's characters in any way

**Genre:** Action/Adventure

**Chapter 2:** Ahhh… Kagome?

* * *

"Okay, we can't do anything until we know more about his demon, but I guess seeming nothing much has happened so far we can set camp up for a couple of days, so I'll go on a head till I find a spot and I'll come back for you's when I have found it" InuYasha Said while leaping of into the distance 

----------

_**1 week later**_

"GRRRRR, I'm sick of all these stupid dreams, I hate them, why can't I just dream about the same thing, grrrrr" Kagome said while storming into the forest near by

"Gees what's her problem this morning?" InuYasha asked while giving Songo some fish to cook for breakfast

"Well we all have to agree with Kagome, these dreams are annoying, and I know for one that I hate dreaming happy, then sad, then.. (Sigh) **I hate the nightmares**, their so freaking nasty" Miroku said

"Meh, you get used to it" InuYasha said while turning around in the direction of the forest 'he does kinda have a point' he though to himself, but when he seen Kagome coming his way he said "So how did we sleep?" in a stirring tone

"Don't push me InuYasha, I'm not in the mood" She said with great anger while walking straight up to Inuyasha… who had now had a shocked look on his face, trying to see a Kagome behind clouds of dust, "now what is it you jerk? Is my hair messed up, gees you try sleeping while having a freaking nightmare?"

"Get over your self Kagome, gees… it's not just that,….. umm, but…. Are you feeling alright?"

"Oh just fine, now stop looking at me"

"OMG, what's happening to you Kagome?... you're… you've got ears like InuYasha, and fangs…." Songo said agitated

"Wha… WHAT?.. oh great, it **had** to be me…, oh look, claws too" Kagome said whilst fainting

_Moments Later when Kagome awoke_

When Kagome awoke, she ran straight to the river to see herself in the reflection, 'What?...' she though to her self seeing this strange figure in the river. It was her, body and soul, but only she looked different, her hair was now a really light shade of purple, violet, which had little white dog ears that were poking out, her school outfit turned into something like what Inuyasha wore, but only hers was black, she wore this with a pair of sandal like shoes with straps that went half way up her legs, and had claws like Inuyahsa, and her eyes went to an emerald green.

"Are you okay Kagome?" Shippo asked while jumping into her lap, "are you gunna be alright?" he then asked in concern

"…… It's okay sweetie, I'll be fine, don't worry" Kagome said whilst looking at Songo "I told you I had a feeling about this"

"Oh Kagome, you probably just jinxed your self or something" Songo replied with a giggles

"What on Earth are you's freaking talking about?" InuYasha Said with haste impatience to Songo

"You remember when we were leaving the village and Kagome asked Kaede something, well it was about our mysterious foe, apparently he does these things to people when they feel a certain way for someone or something" she replied

"So what does that have to de with Kagome?"

"Oh Inuyasha, your so blind, (pause) Kagome is like the glue in this little family, if you will, and basically without her we would be parted and traveling with other people, so this foe is attacking her to get to us, as she is the one closest to all of us" Miroku said with confidence and intelligence

_**Slight pause – about 3 minute of awkward silence**_

"Oh boy… this is just marvelous… why does everything happen to me…"

"Gees, just get over it, you're freaking lucky that you're the one Finnegumo is after, so you should feel honed,.. Or something, because unlike us, we still have to wait and see if he even has any plans for us" Inuyasha said with such cruelty

"HOW CAN YOU BE SUCH A JERK? You have no idea what I'm going through, I'm a freaking half dog demon because of this Finnegumo guy" Kagome screamed with tears building up in her eyes "My head is spinning, I can smell everything, Hear everything, I'm getting the biggest headache, and grr…. I just wanna kill someone!"

"Just get over it, there's no need to cry, I can smell it" Said a monotoned, cold hearted Inuyasha

"SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT….. Grrrrr… I'm going home, you inconsiderate JERK!!!" Kagome screamed at Inuyasha while running away

"Wow, I never thought it possible, but you're a true bitch now" InuYasha said laughing out loud looking at Kagome, who was now turning around with a really pissed off look on her face

"**SIT**" She screamed back leaving InuYasha in a 6 foot hole in the ground

**_Pause_**

"Arrrrrrr, leave me a lone, why are you following me?"

"Come back, you can't run away from me,… MUAHAHA, you can run as much as possible, but I will find you"

"Help, Someone help me…… HELP…. 'This can't be the end'…… ANYONE…. HELP"

**_Pause_**

"I knew this was gunna happen,… InuYasha, my boy, you should go get her" Miroku said in a sad expressionless tone, but with a slight smirk appearing

"Don't tell me what to do, if she wants to be a bitch and ran on home all the time, it's her problem, I mean why do I always have to get… Gees" He said back harshly with evil eys point in Miroku's direction

"Because you're the only one who can travel between times and get her"

_Silence, for a couple of seconds_

"Maybe we should give them some time to clam down before he gets her, and who knows, Kagome might come back" Songo said

'Why do they treat me like a dog all the time, gees….' InuYasha thought to himself

**_Pause_**

'Why does this stuff always happen to me, gees….. wow my dog features are gone….' Kagome thought to herself

"Oii, Kagome, wait up" InuYasha said while trying to catch up

'Oh great, I really don't wanna talk to him right now… great, my dog features are coming back' "What do you want? Do you wanna tell me how much of a bitch I'm being? Gees just leave me alone…." Kagome yelled back at InuYasha

"Stop being a bitch and listen to me"

"What did you… **SIT**" she said while storming off 'jerk'

**_Pause_**

"Look I tried to talk with her, but she didn't wanna"

"You probably said something wrong and made her more upset" Miroku said dull

"Pfttt, what ever" InuYasha said while leaving

"And he wonders why we haven't gotten any further with our jewel collecting" Songo whined

**_Pause_**

"Let go of me you evil being"

"Hmmm, yes, this place will do…. Muahaha"

"What are you going to do with me?"

"Oh my pour dear, it's just what you deserve for being such an evil person,… Kikyo"

"I have done nothing to you, so what are your real intensions? Tell me"

"It's not what you have done my dear, but more so, what my sister has done,… with her bring you back so she could become more powerful then me…. You will pay for her miss deeds, as you have a part of her in you…, and I will have great pleasure torturing you.. muahah (evil freakish laugh)"

**_Pause_**

'Finally I'm home'

"Kagome, what are you doing home so soon, I thought you weren't going to be in feudal Japan for a while to come?" Her mother asked her

"Yes I know, but InuYasha is being a jerk and because of him I'm not going back EVER"

"Okay dear, but just so you know, your school friends have been coming around a lot looking for you, and your grandpa has been acting strangely"

"Oh yea, I almost forgot about my exams that are coming up, thanks mum" Kagome said to her mum whilst giving her a hug

'Mmmm… strange… I'm human again'

**_Pause_**

"InuYasha, when is Kagome coming back, I miss her?" Shippo asked wondering

"I don't care runt, now get over it"

"Miroku help me get some food for dinner, now" Song said while walking away

"We have to get Kagome Back so we can look for more shards of the jewel" Songo said to Miroku once they were far enough from Inuyasha so he couldn't hear them

"We need a plan to get him to go to Kagome's time and bring her back, but it's gunna be hard, as he's too impatient"

"Yes true, but we need to be together because we need to get the rest of the shards and try to defeat Naraku and this new demon"

"Okay, when we get back to camp I'll have a talk to him"

"Thanks Miroku"

**_Pause_**

"InuYasha, I've been thinking… we need Kagome here to try and find the rest of the shards before Naraku finds them, so get your ass off the ground and go get her" Miroku said calmly, yet warningly

"Since when did you grow a pair of balls?" Inuyasha said with a bizarre look on his face

"Since we need Kagome here to sense out the shards so we can get them, so Naraku can't, because he already has enough shards" 'because of that whore Kikyo' he thought to himself, as he knew how InuYahsa felt about her

"He has a point Inuyasha" Songo added

"Oh gees what ever, she'll come back in her own time"

_**Moments Later**_

'Gees, things I have to do…, Kagome and her stupid little pissy fights, can't she just get over herself' Inuyasha thought to himself as he went down the well

"Well it's about time he went and got her" Miroku said to Songo who were spying on Inuyasha

**_Pause_**

'Oh how I have missed having a proper bath, and shampoo… ohh this is too good…' Kagome thought to herself as she had a nice warm bath, 'Mmmm, I think it's weird, my dog featured went away when I was leaving the camp, but as soon as Inuyahsa came, they came back too,… maybe, I must react when I'm around him, or something, cause right now I'm human, and Inuyahsa isn't around, for sure, but that can't be right because my dog features are coming back, strange'

"Kagome, you dog friend is here" her mother yelled out, while turning around to Inuyasha "she will be down soon, but if you want, you can wait up in her bedroom"

"Thanks, but I wanted to surprise her"

_Moments Later - InuYasha and Kagome sitting in her room_

"So?... what do you want?... you never come here without a reason" Kagome said to Inuyasha expressionless

"look, Miroku and Songo sent me here to get you so we can look for the shards, so don't get up me"

"Fine, I'll go back, for them, but I will not talk to you until you say sorry" Kagome said while going outside to the well, but when they got there, she fainted

**_Pause_**

"So what do you think is happening?" Songo asked Miroku

"Dunno, but hopefully not any fighting, but come on, we better get back to camp, Shippo is probably wondering where we are"

**_Pause_**

'Wow, I never noticed, but Kagome looks kind of hot with her dog features glowing in the sunlight' Inuyasha thought to himself as he leaned in front of Kagome to see if she was alright

When Kagome opened her eyes she could see InuYasha sitting underneath a tree in the shade, but once he seen her he came over, "Are you okay?, why'd ya faint?"

"I dunno, I just remember hearing all these sounds, and smells, and then, now"

"Mmmm, not only do you look like a half demon, but you posses our traits too, and seeming you weren't born with it, you have to get used to it" Inuyahsa said to Kagome in, as he would say reassurance

"Awww, I don't wanna have these stupid traits as you talk about, I want them gone, their annoying, I didn't ask for this"

"look just shove ya ears in ya hair, and block ya nose, cause we have to leave here so we can find these shards, nad so I don't have Miroku and Songo on me back about you not coming back"

"Okay then, lets go", 'I never thought he had a soft side before, but what he said was…, wow, it felt like he cared' she thought to her self as they jumped down the well.

**

* * *

**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter, cause if me brain want to work, I might just out some excitement into it a bit early, lol, MUAHAHA**

**Katie is outty XD**


	3. Again

**Kagome the WHAT?  
**by: Katie Brady

**Disclaimer:** NOT MINE! I don't own InuYasha or any of its characters in any way

**Genre:** Action/Adventure

**REMEMBER:** may contain some course language and mild sexual references :)

**Chapter 3:** Again

* * *

"Okay then, lets go", 'I never thought he had a soft side before, but what he said was…, wow, it felt like he cared' she thought to her self as they jumped down the well. 

------------------

As Kagome and Inuyasha came out of the well, Kagome fainted again.

"Are you okay Kagome?"

"WOW, the smells here are all to much for me, I just got a little light headed" she said laughing

"You get used to it, so let's go, every ones probably wanting to know where we are

When Kagome and Inuyasha came to the top of the hill, Shippo came running up to them, "Kagome, Your back, I missed you" he said while jumping on her shoulder.

"Shippo, I missed you too"

**_Pause_**

"So, we know Naraku has three quarters (3/4) of the shikon jewel, we have 2 shards, Kouga has 3, and Kohaku has 1, which leaves about 5 other shards out there, which means there's 9 shards out there we need to get before Naraku does" Miroku said to the whole group who were sitting around a nice warm fire eating dinner, which was fish, as always.

"Well I say we break up, I'll get Kouga…" Inuyasha sad before getting cut off by Kagome

"You're not going after Kouga by yourself, who knows what you's will do to each other, and I for one ain't taking that risk"

"Meh, your just protecting him,.. You're in love with him!" Inuyasha said viciously

"WHY YOU **JERK**!, if I was in love with Kouga I wouldn't be here, I'd be with him…. YOU STUPID MUT" Kagome yelled while getting up

"It's okay Kagome, I'm sure he didn't mean it…, umm, Songo why don't you take Kagome to the hot springs to calm her down while I talk to Inuyasha" Miroku said Pushing Kagome and Songo towards the forest to where the hot springs are

"Now Shippo, close your ears, please….."

"There's nothing you can say that can make me change me mind" Inuyasha said carelessly

"Well no, but Kagome has a point, if she did care for Kouga, she would be with him and not us"

"Meh, that mangy wolf, trying to steal Kagome away from us" InuYasha said growling

"Umm, Inuyasha, why do I get this feeling you have this thing for Kagome"

"What on earth are you talking about Monk?"

"Well you seem very protective and territorial"

"Pftt, she can do what she wants to do… I have better things to do then stay here and talk to you monk" He said while jumping off into the forest

**_Pause_**

"Hey, your back to you old self" Songo said happily

"Yea, I noticed that every time around Inuyasha, I turn, but when he's not around, I'm me" she said laughing

"Sooo?... What did you's end up doing while you and inuyasha were in your era?"

"Songo, what are you trying to say? I do have some respect for myself, and plus, it's InuYasha"

"Mmmm, true, but what took you's so long to come back?"

"Well… I dunno, I guess what took so long was before I left I fainted, as the smells and noises were too much for me, and after that we kinda had a talk, very unlike InuYasha"

"Oh, well as long as you're all good now" Songo said laughing

**_Pause_**

"Where did Inuyasha go Miroku?" Shippo asked

"I don't know, but if he kept going in the same direction he was going when he left, I don't thin he'll every be coming back"

"Why?"

"(cough cough) well that's the way the girls went to the hot springs, and that's the way he leaped off, and naturally it would be me, but Kagome is in a bad mood, and I don't wanna push it, so I guess that's why I'm not there" Miroku said leaving a lost shippo wondering what the hell he meant

"HUH???, Miroku, I don't understand, maybe Inuyasha wanted to tell them something, or forgot they were there, and why would you be there?"

"Oh my dear little Shippo, when you get older you will understand,… it's just natural"

"Miroku…?" Shippo said still confused

"Look, if something does happen and it's all too confusing, then I will tell you, but until then, you'll jut have to wait until your older"

**_Pause_**

"Hey Kagome, are you sure you only change to half demon when Inuyasha is around?" Songo asked curiously

"Well yea, cause when I was at home I was me, but them I changed just as my mum yelled out that Inuyasha was there, why?"

"Cause umm,…." Songo said moving down underneath the water more "Ummm, you're a half dog demon again"

"WHAT!!!..." Kagome yelled while quickly jumping in the water, "Inuyasha, SIT", just as she said that Inuyasha came falling down just a few feet away from the edge of the hot springs

Kagome and Songo had really pissed off looks on their faces while they waited for inuyasha to gain consciousness

Inuyasha stood there for awhile looking dumb, but them realizing

"What on earth are you doing here, you PERVERT?" Kagome screamed

"I didn't know you's were here, gee's"

"You seen Miroku push us in this direction"

"Uh, nar, I wasn't actually looking"

"What ever you pervert"

"Umm… , LEAVE RIGHT NOW Inuyasha" Songo yelled pointing in the other direction

"Yes leave" Kagome added, while here and Songo looked at Inuyasha intensely with so much hate

Inuyasha looked at them and felt the hatred and quickly ran off

"The nerve, spying on us" Kagome said

"I think it was more so you"

"What? Why?"

"Cause during that whole session he kept his eye firmly on you"

"Ewww, that pervert!"

"come on, we better be getting back anyway"

**_Pause_**

"Mmmm, I know that look, you must of seen a pretty nice sight" Miroku said teasingly with one eye brow raised

"Shut up monk, and get that smirk of ya face" Inuyasha Growled while jumping to a far away tree still insight of the camp

"Miroku? What do you mean when you said that to Inuyasha" Shippo asked

"Oh my dear boy, do you really want to know that bad?"

"Well yes, but…."

"Well you see, when Kagome and Sango go to the hot springs to bathe, they're naked, which is a very beautiful sight for us guys, but for you it's different, as your still to young to understand, but anyways, what must of happened, is that the girls must of court Inuyasha spying, and knowing Kagome, yelled the hell out of him"

"Ohhhhh….." Shippo stood, "Umm,… so what do you think is going to happen now, cause the girls are back?"

"What,… mmmm, this is going to be interesting" Miroku said getting comfortable in the trees trunk "come Shippo, you better not get in the way"

"Why? Miroku, is Kagome and Inuyasha going to fight again?" Shippo asked still confused as anything

"Mmmmm, maybe, and right now Kagome don't look to happy" Miroku said looking I the direction of the girls with both brows raised getting ready for the fight

"Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome growled looking around standing in front of Miroku

"Umm, he went over there" Shippo said pointing in the direction Inuyasha ran off to

"Thank-you darling" Kagome said while running off

"If I was you Miroku, I would stay here" Sango said before Miroku had time to get up

"Oh okay then, was it that bad?"

"What was that bad?" Shippo asked

"Nothing" Sango said

"Remember what I said before" Miroku said

"Oh….." Shippo said while wandering off to the nearby stream

"So what happened?" Miroku asked Sango with a raised brow

Sango then filled him in to what had happened earlier

**_Pause_**

"INUYASHA where are you, you sleaze bag?" Kagome yelled while running around the foresting looking for Inuyasha

After awhile Kagome seen some red material in a tree, so she yelled out

"SIT BOY" and crash, Inuyasha came falling down

"Why'd you do that fro women?" Inuyasha growled

"Well why didn't you come out when I called for you?"

"Oh, was that you calling, I thought it was the wind"

"You make me soo angry YOU JERK"

"Well excuse me…, look anyway, what do you want"

"What do I want?, some nerve…. Grrr… What were you freaking doing perving on me and Sango?

"Perving, gees ya aint that special, I didn't know you's were there"

"Oh you jerk, be a guy and say the truth,… gees"

"Fine then,… sorry for freaking perving on ya's"

"So you were perving, why?"

"Gee's I said I was sorry, what more do you want?"

'Typical guy' she thought to her self as she turned around and left

"Why are you leaving, huh?, yeah that's right, you're probably going to Kouga, aye"

"The nerve of you, YOU FUCKING BASTAD, I'm going home, gees, what is with you and Kouga"

"Yeah that's right, run home"

"SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT, JERK" she said leaving Inuyasha in a ten foot deep hole

**_Pause_**

She could see everyone back at camp looking at her while she walked past, just waiting for them to say something, but she figured they would have already guessed

"Miroku, where's Kagome going?, why is she walking away?" Shippo asked

"My best guess is that she's going home" Sango said

"I wonder what happened" Miroku said with his finger over his lips trying image the situation

But at that moment they seen Inuyasha coming

"Okay Shippo, don't ask anything to Inuyasha, just act normal" Miroku said

"Why" Shippo asked still confused as ever

"Because he and Kagome fought, and right now he's probably in a really bad mood" Sango said ushering Shippo over to her

As Inuyasha made a smooth entrance with a slide after a leap he said to everyone "get everything together, we're going back to Kaede village, we're going to be staying there for awhile"

"Why?" Shippo said looking at everyone

Miroku and Sango put their fingers on their lips shushing him, telling him nor to ask

"You guys are taking too long, I'll see you at Kaede's village" Inuyasha said jumping into the distance

* * *

**So? again... what did you think? well next chapter some experiences will be made... hehehe, Muahahah, (that's my evil laugh by the way!)**

tootles, til next time :) and also, reviews give me the courage to carry on... pls...


	4. Authors Notes

**!!! Authors Notes !!!**

Okay, first of all, **I am going to finish this story**, eventually, but until then, I will unfortunately be discontinuing.

This is basically due to the fact that it's not a bit hit, and I've kind of lost interest in tit right now, but I will come back, I always finish what I start!

Until then, ready my other stories, I know "Got Dumped (Kagome Version)" is pretty funny. And that's the only other InuYasha story I have written, but if you like Sailor Moon, you can read them too, lol.

**Katie :)**


End file.
